The present invention relates to a horizontal mold clamping and vertical injection type injection molding machine.
In prior art injection molding machines such as a die cast machine or a plastic injection molding machine, the mold clamping direction and the injection direction are generally the same. However, in recent years, a horizontal mold clamping and vertical injection type injection molding machine in which molten metal or resin is injected from below into a cavity defined by horizontally clamped metal molds has been developed.
An injection molding machine of this type, e.g., a die cast machine is advantageous in that the length of the molten metal in the casting sleeve is short so that the temperature decrease is small, that the contact area between the molten metal and air is small so that the number of voids formed in the product caused by gas contained in the injection cylinder is small, and that at the time of completing the filling, the injection pressure is efficiently transmitted since the injection plunger is correctly opposed to the mold cavity.
An example of a horizontal mold clamping and vertical injection type die cast machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,274 to the present applicant.
Although the die cast machine of this type has the above advantages, when a core device is provided, the following problem is posed.
That is, when the core device is provided below the metal molds, the core device and a casting unit interfere with each other because the casting unit is provided immediately below the metal molds.
In addition, the casting unit is pivoted from an injection state wherein the unit is vertically arranged to a molten metal supply state wherein the unit is inclined, and this pivoting angle is increased as the injection molding machine is made smaller in size. As a result, an installation space is undesirably increased, and it becomes difficult to pivot the casting unit through a large pivoting angle.